


Colors

by YoruNoTenshi (TVXQmamacita)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, My attempt at cute, Slice of Life, Yongguk is Zelo's dad, Zelo is a giant baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVXQmamacita/pseuds/YoruNoTenshi
Summary: Junhong has a newfound appreciation





	Colors

Junhong sighed, a slight pout forming on his lips. "Do I have to?" he asked, practically whining at the idea. 

"Junhong-ah," Yongguk said. His voice was stern but still kind. "You know the doctor said you need to be wearing sunglasses for the next couple of days."

Junhong sighed again, this time more exaggerated than the last. "Fine," he mumbled as he reluctantly took the glasses from his father's hands and put it on.

Yongguk smiled. "It's only for a little while," he reminded his son. He looked around the hospital room, making sure Junhong didn't forget anything. "Do you have your coloring books too?" 

Junhong nodded, directing Yongguk's attention to his backpack. "I want to color in them on the train ride home."

Yongguk smiled again. "Something tells me that you'll be looking out the window the whole time."

"Can we go now?" Junhong asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was getting impatient. "I wanna go home."

"Of course," Yongguk replied. The two of them had a three hour train ride. Yongguk was hoping that Junhong would be able to control himself during that time. Three hours seemed like such a short time. But Yongguk knew that for Junhong, the case would be a little different today. Junhong had been homesick ever since he was admitted into the hospital. Every minute they spent at the hospital was torture for the poor boy.

Instinct took over as Yongguk reached to grab Junhong's hand, only to be shocked when the boy retracted his hand. 

"Dad," Junhong whined, as if Yongguk had just embarrassed him. "I'm fine. I don't need your help anymore."

Instead of that statement breaking his heart, Yongguk nodded. He knew Junhong wasn't trying to be rebellious. "Sorry," he said immediately. "Force of habit."

The two of them walked out of the hospital room. They both thanked Dr. Yoo Youngjae profusely once again before taking their leave.

As soon as they were outside, Junhong gasped.

For a split second, Yongguk was worried, until he saw his son run forward and kneel in from of a bush of flowers.

Yongguk smiled, shaking his head as he walked up to join his son. 

"These are pretty," Junhong said in amazement as he started to gently brush his fingers against the colorful plants. He gasped again. "Mom would like these, wouldn't she? I want to get some for her."

"Okay, Junhong," Yongguk replied as he knelt down as well. "How about when we get home, we can buy some for her," he suggested. "You get to pick."

Junhong nodded excitedly.

"What color are these?" Yongguk asked, pointing to the petals. "Do you remember?"

Junhong nodded again. "Pink," he answered confidently.

Yongguk nodded. The flowers really were pink. "What about the leaves?"

"Green," Junhong answered again, causing his father to smile. He couldn't deny that the coloring books his uncle Himchan had sent were helping him.

The two of them continued their trek to the train station. Yongguk would have preferred taking a cab, but Junhong insisted that they walk, his way of getting to fully enjoy the scenery. It was risky. Yongguk really didn't want to be late, but he knew that Junhong would be happy from doing something like that. He couldn't get himself to say no.

Sure enough, they were almost late to their train, running through the doors of the large vehicle seconds before the doors closed.

"Next time we're definitely taking a cab," Yongguk said after the two of them found their seats. 

Junhong took the window seat, but even from where he sat, he noticed the families on the train. He bit his lip as he looked around. "Dad," Junhong said, earning a hum from his father. "I don't look like you," he pointed out. "Shouldn't I look like you?"

Yongguk smiled. "It's true," he said. "You don't look like me. You look just like your mother."

Junhong's face brightened. "I can't wait to see what Mom looks like." 

"You'll find out in about three hours," Yongguk reminded him. "But here's a hint. She's beautiful, just like you."

Junhong sighed. "I'm so excited," he muttered. 

"I told you, Junhong," Yongguk said. "I have pictures on my phone of her. I can show you those."

Junhong shook his head. "I don't want my first image of my mom to be a picture." In reality, Junhong was dying to see what his mother looked like. He was desperate to see what all of his friends and family looked like. His mom. His best friends Jongup and Daehyun. His beloved Uncle Himchan. But he figured if he waited all these years, he could wait a couple of hours.

Yongguk nodded. "Understood," he responded. He held up his phone. "But let me know if you change your mind."

Junhong nodded as he turned to look out the window. The train was starting to move, and immediately, Junhong's eyes grew wide. A series of gasps, wows and a few shouts of "Dad, look at this," escaped the boy's mouth. Of course, Yongguk could understand his son's excitement so he looked out the window as well, smiling every time Junhong pointed something out, tugging on Yongguk's sleeve.

"Dad. The trees! Look at the trees!"

"What are those things up there?"

"Did you see that, Dad? Did you see it?"

As time passed, Junhong was pretty quick in realizing that they were now in a different city. The scenery hadn't completely changed, but it was enough to make Junhong gasp.

Junhong turned to his dad again. "Dad? Are we home yet?"

Yongguk smiled. "We are," he answered, glad that the three hours went smoothly for the two of them. "We'll be dropped off at the train station," he continued. "Your uncle Himchan will pick us up from there and take us home. Everyone is there waiting for you."

Junhong smiled.

The train came to a complete stop, and the passengers started bustling out as fast as they could. Yongguk and Junhong took their time, along with an older woman that sat across from them.

Yongguk called Himchan as they waited in the station. Junhong was running around, looking at maps of the city, as well as pictures hung up on the walls, as Yongguk stayed in one spot guarding their stuff. As long as Junhong stayed where Yongguk could see him, he would be okay. Junhong wasn't causing trouble, and Yongguk was so happy to see his son this animated.

When Yongguk got off the phone with Himchan, he noticed someone approaching him. It was the same lady that sat across from them on the train. Yongguk knew that she was puzzled by Junhong's behavior on the train ride. It would be worrisome to a lot of people if they saw a giant teenager acting the way Zelo did.

"Excuse me," the woman said cautiously. "If you don't mind me asking. Your son...what's wrong with him?" she asked straight out.

Yongguk thought that he probably should have been offended. But he felt no ounce of bitterness toward the woman. Instead, he smiled, staring off to where Junhong was standing at, flipping the pages of a magazine in amazement. He couldn't read yet.

"Junhong was born blind," he finally answered. "He recently had a procedure and now...he can see." It seemed that Yongguk's smile was getting bigger as the woman's eyes got wider. "He's still adjusting."

The woman gasped. "Oh," she replied in shock as he eyes widened. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "I had no clue."

"It's okay," Yongguk said kindly. "It was a legitimate question. Thank you for being concerned for him." The conversation ended at that.

"Junhong!" Yongguk called out, instantly grabbing the boy's attention. Junhong ran up to his father. "Let's go home now. Okay?"

Junhong smiled, grabbing his father's hand as the two of them walked out to Himchan's car.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept telling myself to post my old AFF stories here, but never got around to it. So here's a short fic I wrote about three years ago that I've resurrected. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
